


Fragments

by PsychoJJ



Series: Shorties [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Black Character(s), Femdom, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Obsession, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Fragmented flashbacks and memories of Leo Messi in between the sheets with his wife and his topping friends.That's not an actual story. Each chapter usually contains a couple of NSFW gifs with a couple of comments from Lionel's perspective.
Relationships: Lionel Messi & Sergio Ramos, Lionel Messi/Antonella Roccuzzo, Lionel Messi/Luis Suárez, Lionel Messi/Marc-André ter Stegen, Lionel Messi/Ronaldinho, Lionel Messi/Sergio Ramos
Series: Shorties [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831678
Comments: 25
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you like this chapter. There's a whole story where Antonella dominates Leo. It's called "Unspoken Vows"

It's funny how people assumed that once I get married, I'll stop bottoming. Little did they know, in my wedding night, my wife Antonella wore a strapon and we spent almost two days, doing nothing but this:

Despite seeming harmless, this woman can be quite dominating. Even when she's mad, she doesn't yell but rather pushes me to our bedroom where she likes to resolve any conflict.

She doesn't mind spanking, whipping, caging and sometimes even fisting me just to punish me for whatever stupid thing I did that day. Sometimes just because I forget to check the kids homework or something.

She's so controlling that it sometimes manifsts in her behavior in public. It shows in the way she grabs me while kissing me and what have you, but I honestly don't mind that. Quite the opposite, that approach is one of the main reasons why I love her and why I married her.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll never forget the first time I had sex with Ter Stegen. Before we got naked, he was so calm and classy and seemed kinda uninterested. He never was into men before that. Just heard a lot about "Leo the perfect bottom" and wanted to try me by himself.

Funny enough, the same dude who wasn't that excited, as soon as he digged his cock inside me, he got so obsessed that he couldn't help but fuck me and finger me all at the same time. He still laughs whenever I mention that to him till this day!


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes I hang out with a bunch of my religious friends who are not into doing me because they think of anal sex as something wrong.

Despite that, every now and then, they'll invite a prostitute to their gathering and ask me to fuck her. They claim that they wanna see how good of a man I'm in bed, but I know they're lying.

They definitely wanna watch my ass cheeks shake as I fuck the prostitute. Even if I spend two hours thrusting, none of them ask to join me or anything.

They literally put their chairs in a circle around me, and sit with popcorn and drinks, watching my butt like a never ending movie, and as embarrassing as it gets, I'm glad that they can enjoy my body despite their homophobia.

The only thing I hate about such gathering nights is when the lady I'm breeding have similar skin tone to mine. When our pale, pink bodies are on top of each other, my so-called religious friends can't help but compare our holes!

They keep asking each other and wondering out loud if my bare butthole feels as good as her pussy. They try to fantasize about how I would moan if they fucked me as deep and hard as I'm fucking the prostitute!

This kind of conversations drives me crazy. Not just because it's hot but also because I'm at their disposal and they could go ball-deep inside me whenever they want. Yet, they never do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get back on track...


	4. Chapter 4

One of the many things I love about Sergio Ramos, aside from the fact that he takes aggression as a form of art, is that he's the kind of top that never follows the norms.

The way he breed, kiss, manhandle, spank, face-fuck, cuddle, show affection, and punish. Everything about him is just unique and refreshing.

Even the simple act of pulling his dick out of my ass is always done with so much style and unbelievable attention to details.

I remember once, while Ramos was fucking me, and about to shoot inside, I told him that I have a training right after, and that I got no time to clean myself. So, I preferred if he cums outside.

He respected my choice but instead of just sliding his erection out of me, he squeezed and separated my buttocks in one move, stretching my hole and causing his dick to bounce out of it in the most elastic of ways!

That's how Sergio Ramos operates. He always got a new trick that keeps me thinking about him and how skilled he is for weeks after we meet, and before I know it, I find myself begging him to meet me again! He never disappoints. Not in foreplay, nor during the sex nor after it!


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes when I'm pushed against the wall by one of my teammates in the shower room, and he takes too long with the kisses and the foreplay, I go for his ass with my hands, not because I wanna top him for real. Just to make him a bit insecure so that he hurries to assert his dominance and start breeding me!


	6. Chapter 6

Leo was out of breath, almost dazed by his own moans and screaming as he looked at the clock through his slightly tearful eyes and realized that it had been more than five hours since Suarez started pounding him!

He begged "Luis! Ah! Ah! This is ridiculous! Please stop!" and the Uruguayan slowed down just because the voice of his pubes, hitting Lionel's ass was making it hard to hear.

He let out a gush of precum to mix it with the seven loads he already shot inside Leo and followed "I used to stop back in the days because I needed you in best shape for Barcelona to win."

He laughed and followed "but now, give me one reason to stop. Your performance isn't the least of my concerns! You're available, submissive and feels very good to breed!"

Messi was still trying to get over the fact that he wanted Suarez to wear a condom and ended up with seven loads filling his inside as he said "maybe not for my sake but you have a training session to attend with your new club."

Luis laughed and said "Well. What if I told you that the calories I burn while fucking you covers my next training session! Your ass will be my gym for the entire weekend, bitch!" as he upped the rhythm of his thrusts.

Messi buried his face and kept moaning against the bedsheets while feeling the Uruguayan eighth load pouring inside him! Suarez took three deep breaths before he started moving in and out again! 

Leo couldn't believe it! He never thought that Luis was capable of fucking this long. They never did it when they were in the same team. He always assumed that Luis uses Barcelona's next match as an excuse to stop because he's so tired! It turned out, he was telling the truth!

Just as if things weren't bad enough, Suarez made it worse by getting back to his full thrusting speed after less than a minute of shooting. He went a step further and bit Messi's ear and as whispered "you know what's the best part about this?"

He kept throwing gummy bites all over Lionel's nape and shoulders before following "it's that Diego Simeone wouldn't just be okay with me skipping a training to bang you. He'd actually be proud of me for doing so!"

He casually slapped both of Leo's buttocks and said "because there's no better way to get my teammates to stop fearing you than to tell them how hard, deep and long I keep fucking you, and for the record, Simeone already refers to you as Luis's Bitch!"


	7. Chapter 7

I still remember the first time I visited Ronaldinho's house. I was very young and naive and it was the day he moved from being my idol and big brother into the man who took away my virginity and raped me!

At the time, what shocked me the most wasn't that he kept fucking me against my well but rather that he got his brother Roberto involved from the very beginning. Dinho didn't have sex with me alone for few hours then got his brother into the mix. No, they were both together from start to finish.

Just as if we were in a porn movie or something. Since the moment I got into the house, they both took off their clothes and ripped mine apart and started using me at both ends without much talk. I kept telling them about how scared and unready I was which just made them hornier.

It was the hardest couple of days in my life. They never stopped fucking me for the whole weekend. They only paused when they needed to switch holes!! Even when I need to poop, they let me do it, but as soon as I'm done, they inject shampoo in my intestines and force me to push it out of me as they watch just to make sure that I'm clean. So, they can start breeding me again.

Can you imagine that I had to go through all this right after losing my virginity while I was barely eighteen! I always like to believe that I grew to love cocks over the years but sometimes the memories of that weekend make me question if I turned into a cock slut overnight. I can't tell but I was extremely disgusted by everything related to any kind of sex at the time.

I still remember how bow legged and limping O was when they were done. I remember holding the door knob ready to leave the house, when Ronaldinho pulled my jeans down and shoved a suppository pain killer in my ass and used his dick to push it all the way deep inside me!

Then, he forced me to French kiss him and followed "this pain killer should make it easier for you to walk normally. I don't want your father to notice anything or get suspicious after all. Because we need to this again sometime in the future and I don't think your father would approve of it.

Then, he opened the door for me to get out and concluded "see you at the training center, Lionel. Hope you get enough rest to be able to run around the pitch tomorrow. I still wanna see that ass jiggle some more. It was the reason I treated you nicely since the first time I laid eyes on you, and I don't want that to change"

I walked out to my car, feeling his dick sliding out of my pretty hurting butthole, and feeling my tears striking my cheekbones. I could barely sit on the car seat but I had no choice but to turn the engine and drive to a nearby park just to explode in crying alone.

Little did I know, that the penetration feeling I hated at the time will be my favorite thing to do ever after!

The End


	8. Chapter 8

One of my strangest memories of having sex with Sergio Ramos is that one time where I was riding his cock and I started feeling an unusual kind of pain. He was the one holding my thighs, and pretty much controlling the rhythm of how my hole travels up and down across his huge dick.

Of course, my hole itself was hurting so much and so was my inside and there's no surprise that my prostate felt like being electrified by how forceful it was getting smashed repeatedly. But that's all expected when a dominant man like Sergio takes the lead of the intercourse.

What really amazed me at the time, that he managed to tilt his pelvis and adjust his posture in a way that made my balls hit his abs every time he pulls me down. He even got my torso in a position where my "center of gravity" was my very balls and I kept falling with my entire weight on them while he kept meeting me with his waist upward moves just to smash the day and night out of them.

Of course, it was excruciating! Very very painful but as it persisted, it felt very weird and somehow unique! Not that I liked it but it was unprecedented to me to feel that extreme hurt of being hit in the nuts for like an hour straight none stop! At some point, it got really too much and I had to warn Sergio and say "don't you think that this might cause permanent damage?" Just to get him to be more considerate.

He exploded in laughter while upping the speed at which he was smashing me! I was confused because none of what I said was funny. I wanted to acknowledge that but at the time, my testicular pain was too much for me to breathe, let alone talk. He shot a huge load inside while still laughing so hard at me and without bothering to slow the pace even after he was done shooting!

He caught his breath —something I was struggling to do— after a good laugh. He pulled me all the way down while going all the way in. He twitched his cock inside me and took a moment to appreciate how the semen moves around his shaft! Only then, he smirked and said "even if it causes permanent damage. So, what, you idiot?"

I was confused by what he said and what it was supposed to mean as he pulled me closer for a French kiss and added "someone like you doesn't need to have balls in the first place!" while letting out a huge gush of post-cum out of his "useful" balls and inside me! Giving me another good reminder to why I can't stand nor resist having sex with someone like him!


End file.
